Let the Devil Wear Black
by fireflylightning
Summary: Prince Light is hungry for vengeance against the man who killed his father and married his mother and he is going to get it. He doesn't care if he hurts loved ones or if he drives himself to madness. All he cares about is revenge. A Death Note retelling of Shakespeare's classic tragedy Hamlet.
1. Cast

Cast

Light Yagami as Hamlet

Aizawa as Claudius

Soichiro as Hamlet's father

Sachiko as Gertrude

Quillish Wammy as Polonius

Beyond Birthday as Laertes

Fem!L as Ophelia

Raye Penbar as Reynaldo

Matsuda as Horatio

Ryuk as Rosencrantz

Sidoh as Guildenstern

Mogi as Voltemand

Ukita as Cornelius

Ide as Osric

Demegawa as Marcellus

George Sairas as Barnardo

Daivd Hoope as Francisco

Roger Ruvie as English ambassador

Near as Fortinbras

Gevanni as Captain

Rod Ross as 4th Player

Matt as King Player

Mello as Queen Player

Alternate as 3rd Player

Male!Misa as a priest

Gelus as a gravedigger

Rem as the gravedigger's companion

Aiber as a gentleman

Rester as sailor 1

Halle as sailor 2

**Author's Note: Yes, I know there is no story yet so there should be no author's note, but I would like to inform you of two things. One, casting this was almost completely impossible. Thank goodness for all of the incredibly minor characters in Death Note. Two, the characters I have genderbent (Misa and L) were only genderbent so that they could better fit their characters.**


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Author's Note: Just in case you do not remember who George Sairas and David Hoope are let me fill you in. In the manga David Hoope was the President of the United States. He ended up dying, and his Vice President George Sairas took his job. Neither of them will be very important to this story, but they both show up in this chapter (David very briefly and George stays the entire time.). I just wanted to warn you. Now on with the Shakespeare!**

George Sairas clumsily but quickly approached the dimly lit guard platform until he noticed a figure standing where he should be for his shift that was starting soon, "Who's there?"

David Hoope stiffened as he heard the voice that seemed vaguely familiar, but not familiar enough to recognize, "Nay, answer me. Stand and unfold yourself."

George was only five feet away from David at this point. Five feet should not be to far for facial recognition to kick in, but it was dark, and David was not the smartest person in all of Denmark.

George belted out the password that their slightly arrogant late king had selected, "Long live the King!"

David rapidly relaxed, "George?"

George felt the relief wash over him and nodded even though David probably could not witness it, "He."

David let out a long stifling yawn, "You come most carefully upon your hour."

George was now directly next to David and said quietly yet assertively, "'Tis now struck twelve. Get thee to bed, David." George was not used to seeing David at this time of the night. By the time George started his shift David was usually long gone.

David smiled warmly, "For this relief much thanks. 'Tis bitter cold. And I am sick at heart." David's health had a habit of hurting him, so he usually went home early, but his employer had caught him about to leave an hour ago. David was lucky and only got a stern warning this time. If he valued his job he could not sneak away early again. Or at least if he did sneak away early again he could not get caught.

George had a feeling deep in his gut that this would be an easy night, but you could never be too cautious, "Have you had a quite guard?"

David's exhausted brain attempted to remember, "Not a mouse stirring."

George patted his older acquaintance on the back, "Well, good night. If you do meet Matsuda and Demegawa, the rivals of my watch, bid them make haste."

David heard the booming footsteps of two people running towards the two guards, "I think I hear them. Stand, ho! Who is there?"

The voice of an adolescent male yelled back, "Friends to this ground."

The voice of a fully adult male continued after the adolescent, "And liegemen to the Dane."

David understood there probably was no threat and if there was David was prepared to let George handle it, "Give you good night."

"O, farewell, honest soldier. Who hath relieved you?" The adult voice asked.

"George hath my place. Give you good night." David answered in an accelerated pace before he began his stroll home at a slower pace.

After David had been walking for a few seconds one of the voices greeted, "Hola, George!"

George's head snapped in the direction of the voices, "Say- What, is Matsuda there?"

The two males stepped out of the shadows and revealed to George that they were, in fact, Matsuda and Demegawa. "A piece of him." Matsuda joked. You could always count on Matsuda to be the one to try to make others happy.

George joyously grinned, "Welcome, Matsuda. Welcome, good Demegawa."

Demegawa then immediately inquired about the information he had really came to learn, "What, has this thing appeared again tonight?"

George shook his head letting his disappointment become visible, "I have seen nothing."

Demegawa began to explain his reasoning for his previous inquiry, "Matsuda says 'tis but our fantasy, and will not let belief take hold of him touching this dreaded sight twice seen of us; therefore I have entreated him along with us to watch the minutes of this night, that, if again this apparition come, he may approve our eyes and speak to it."

Matsuda rolled his eyes, "Tush, tush, 'twill not appear." Demegawa was the kind of person to tell tall tales and pull putrid pranks on people.

George sat down on the cold hard ground and gestured to both of his sides, "Sit down awhile, and let us once again assail your ears, that are so fortified against our story, what we have two nights seen."

Matsuda was curious, but still skeptical, "Well, sit we down, and let us hear George speak of this." Demegawa plopped down on the ground, but oddly enough Matsuda himself remained standing.

George started telling his tale, "Last night of all, when yond same star that's westward from the pole had made his course t' illume that part of heaven where it now burns, Demegawa and myself, the bell then beating one-" George's speech came to a halt when the very creature he was describing appeared directly in front of the trio.

It was an apparition of some sort that resembled the late king, Soichiro, wearing his ancient battle armor that was covered in crimson blood stains. They had no way of knowing what it really was at the moment. Was it a demon? Was it a ghost?

Demegawa reported in awe as they all stared at the anomaly, "Peace, break thee off. Look where it comes again."

"In the same figure like the king that's dead." George murmured with the same kind of awe in his tone.

Demegawa swerved his head around to look upon Matsuda, "Thou art a scholar; speak to it, Matsuda."

George added to Demegawa's attempts to pressure the boy, "Looks 'a not like the king? Mark it, Matsuda."

Matsuda found his ability to speak that he had temporarily lost, "Most like: it harrows me with fear and wonder."

George tapped Matsuda on the shin, "It would be spoke to."

Demegawa chuckled, "Speak to it, Matsuda."

Matsuda bit his lip stalling as he thought of what he should speak of. Finally he rounded up both the words and the courage, "What art thou that usurp'st this time of night, together with that fair and warlike form in which the majesty of buried Denmark did sometimes march? By heaven I charge thee, speak." Once Matsuda had finished his little mini speech the spirit turned its back to the trio.

Demegawa did what he does best: he shamelessly stated the obvious, "It is offended." The apparition started to stroll away

George did the same as Demegawa, "See, it stalks away."

"Stay! Speak, speak. I charge thee, speak." Matsuda called after the ghost as it seemingly dissolved into thin air.

Demegawa mumbled in shame, "'Tis gone and will not answer."

George finally looked at Matsuda and observed the condition the young man was in, "How now, Matsuda? You tremble and look pale. Is it not more than fantasy? What think you on't?"

Matsuda stammered, "Before my God, I might not this believe without the sensible and true avouch of mine own eyes."

"Is it not like the king?" Demegawa asked, the feeling of superiority easily heard in his voice.

Matsuda gulped, "As thou art to thyself. Such was the very armor he had on when he the ambitious Norway combated: so frowned he once, when, in an angry parle, he smote the sledded Polacks on ice. 'Tis strange."

Demegawa reported with enthusiasm, "Thus twice before, and jump at this dead hour, with martial stalk hath he gone by our watch."

Matsuda scratched his chin, "In what particular thought to work I know not; but, in the gross and .scope of my opinion, this bodies some strange eruption to our state."

Demegawa pointed to George's other side, "Good now, sit down, and tell me he that knows, why this same strict and most observant watch so nightly toils the subject of the land, and why such daily cast of brazen cannon and foreign mart for implements of war, why such impress of shipwrights, whose sore task does not divide the Sunday from the week, what might be toward that this sweaty haste doth make the night joint-laborer with the day? Who is't that can inform me?"

"That can I." Matsuda sat down next to George, "At least the whisper goes so: our last king, whose image even but now appeared to us, was, as you know, by Near of Norway, thereto pricked on by a most emulate pride, dared to the combat; in which our valiant Light (for so this side of our known world esteemed him) did slay Near, who, by a sealed compact well ratified by law and heraldry, did forfeit, with all his life, all those his lands which he stood seized of, to the conquerer; against the which a moiety competent, was gaged by our King, which had returned to the inheritance of Near, had he been vanquisher, as, by the same comart and carriage of the article designed, his fell to Light. Now, sir, young Near, of unimproved mettle hot and full, hath in the skirts of Norway here and there sharked up a list of lawless resolutes, for food and diet, to some enterprise that hath a stomach in't; which is no other, as it doth well appear unto our state, but to recover of us by strong hand and terms compulsatory, those foresaid lands so by his father lost; and this, I take it, is the main motive of our preparations, the source of this our watch, and the chief head of this posthaste and romage in the land."

George stated as the mass amount of political information sunk in, "I think it be no other but e'en so; well may it sort that this portentous figure comes armed through our watch so like the King that was and is the question of these wars."

Matsuda remarked with pride, "A mote it is to trouble the mind's eye: in the most high and palmy state of Rome, a little ere the mightiest Julius fell, the graves stood tenantless, and the sheeted dead did squeak and gibber in the Roman streets; as stars with trains of fire and dews of blood, disasters in the sun; and the moist star, upon whose influence Neptune's empire stands, was sick almost to doomsday with eclipse. And even the like precurse of feared events, as harbingers preceding still the fates and prologue to the omen coming on, have heaven and earth together demonstrated unto our climatures and countrymen."

The ghost materialized itself again and Matsuda screamed out in surprise, "But soft, behold, lo where it comes again! I'll cross it, though it blast me. Stay illusion." The late king spread his arms and Matsuda saw it as sign of encouragement and continued speaking, "If thou hast any sound or use of voice, speak to me. If there be any good thing to be done that may to thee do ease and grace to me, speak to me. If thou art privy to thy country's fate, which happily foreknowing may avoid, O, speak! Or if thou hast uphoarded in thy life extorted treasure in the womb of earth, for which, they say, you spirits walk in death," The crow of a rooster pierced the air silencing Matsuda for a few seconds, "Speak of it. Stay and speak." The ghost turned it's back to the trio as it had before. "Stop it, Demegawa."

Demegawa said incredulously, "Shall I strike at it with my partisan?"

Matsuda took Demegawa seriously for some foolish reason, "Do, if it will not stand."

George stared at the ghost with determination, "'Tis here."

Matsuda repeated George, "'Tis here." The moment the last word left Matsuda's lips the spirit evaporated.

"'Tis gone." Demegawa reported, "We do it wrong, being so majestical, to offer it the show of violence, for it is as the air, invulnerable, and our vain blows malicious mockery."

"It was about to speak when the cock crew." George noted.

Matsuda added his assumptions to the conversation, "And then it started, like a guilty thing upon a fearful summons. I have heard, the cock, that is the trumpet to the morn, doth with his lofty and shrill-sounding throat awake the god of day, and at his warning, weather in sea or fire, in earth or air, th' extravagant and erring spirit hies to his confine; and of the truth herein this present object made probation."

Demegawa marveled about his own surreal ideas, "It faded on the crowing of the cock. Some say that ever 'gainst that season comes wherein our Savior's birth is celebrated, this bird of dawning singeth all night long, and then, they say, no spirit dare stir abroad, the nights are wholesome, then no planets strike, no fairy takes, nor witch hath power to charm: So hallowed and so gracious is that time." That would make for a very interesting news story.

Matsuda was fond of Demegawa's ideology, but he had (in his opinion at least) a much better explanation, "So I have heard and do in part believe it. But look, the morn in russet mantle clad walks o'er the dew of yon high eastward hill. Break we our watch up, and by my advice let us impart what we have seen tonight unto young Light, for upon my life this spirit, dumb to us, will speak to him. Do you consent we shall acquaint him with it, as needful in our loves, fitting our duty?"

Demegawa nodded in agreement, "Let's do't, I pray, and I this morning know where we shall find him most convenient."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, you beautiful soul. I hope you enjoied it. Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews.**


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays! I hope you had a good whatever you celebrate. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warnings: If you are offended by any of Light's opinions or views I apologize and want you to know that they I want you to know that those views and opinions are not in any way, shape, or form meant to represent my opinions or views. The (probably) offensive parts are based off of how the average person thought in this time period. Also, I do not endorse or encourage suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did own Death Note Light's pre-series depression would have been explored. I do not own Shakespeare. Technically, that only person that could claim that would have been Shakespeare's significant other, but that was only if there were kinky… and lets not dwell on that.**

The reception for the wedding of Aizawa and Sachiko was grand and beautiful. You could not turn your head without seeing a bouquet of blood red roses, lilies whiter than the clouds on a spring day, or marigolds that remind us all of the sunset. Most of the flowers belonged at Soichiro's gravestone, but no one dared to mention it. What would a dead man do with flowers anyway?

Almost everyone there was dancing, singing, laughing, or socializing. Basically having a good old fashioned time. Everyone except for the teenaged prince Light Yagami. Light Yagami was dressed head to toe in inky black. He was standing as far away from other people as he could possibly get without being socially unacceptable.

Everyone's attention turned to Aizawa as he began talking in a sorrowful tone that is not normally heard during weddings unless some idiot invited an ex-lover of one of one of the newlyweds, "Though yet of Light our dear brother's death the memory be green, and it us be befitted to bear our hearts in grief, and our whole kingdom to be contracted in one brow of woe, yet so far hath discretion fought with nature that we with wisest sorrow think on him together with remembrance of ourselves."

Almost everyone was touched at Aizawa's mention of his brother who had recently passed away. Everyone except for Light. Light was completely disgusted because he knew exactly where this god forsaken speech was going.

Aizawa smiled and continued to talk, "Therefore our sometime sister, now our queen, th' imperial jointress to this warlike state, have we, as 'twere, with a defeated joy, with an auspicious and a dropping eye, with mirth in funeral, and with dirge in marriage, in equal scale weighing in delight and dole, taken to wife. Nor have we herein barred your better wisdoms, which have freely gone with this affair along. For all, our thanks."

Sachiko happily snuggled in closer to her new husband. Almost everyone began cheering at Aizawa's speech. Everyone except for Light. Light simply rolled his eyes. He knew that Aizawa would say something like that. He knew it.

Aizawa began speaking in a more military manner, "Now follows that you know young Near, holding a weak supposal of our worth, or thinking by our late dear brother's death our state to be disjoint and out of frame, colleagued with this dream of his advantage, he hath not failed to pester us with message, importing the surrender of those lands lost by his father, with all bands of law, to our most valiant brother. So much for him. Now for ourself and for this time of meeting. Thus much the business is: we have here writ to Norway, uncle of young Near… who, impotent and bedrid, scarcely hears of this his nephew's purpose… to suppress his further gait herein, in that the levies, the lists, and full proportions are all made out of his subject; and we here dispatch you, good Ukita, and you, Mogi, for bearers of this greeting to old Norway, giving to you no further personal power to business with the king, more delated articles allow. Farewell, and let your haste commend your duty."

Mogi and Ukita were not expecting this announcement. This was the first time they had even heard of the fact that they would be leaving Denmark. The both tried remain stoic (it was much easier to do for Mogi than Ukita) and Ukita said, "In that, and all things, we will show our duty." The duo bowed to Aizawa simultaneously.

"We doubt it nothing. Heartily farewell." Aizawa stated with a tone that suggested he has hiding a tedious disinterest. Ukita and Mogi raced off together.

Once Ukita and Mogi were gone Aizawa strolled over to Beyond Birthday, "And now, Beyond Birthday, what's the news with you? You told us of some suit. What is't Beyond Birthday? You cannot speak of reason to the Dane and lose your voice. What wouldst thou beg, Beyond Birthday, that shall not be my offer, not thy asking? The head is more native to the heart, the hand more instrumental to the mouth, than is the throne of Denmark to thy father. What wouldst thou have, Beyond Birthday?"

The way Aizawa said that was a clever political move on his part. It made almost all the people love their new king so much more because he had just stated he was just like everyone else. Light, however, was hating Aizawa more by the second and nothing could change that.

Beyond Birthday began to state his request hoping he did not come off as ungrateful, "My dread lord, your leave and favor to return to France, from whence, though willingly I came to Denmark to show my duty in your coronation, yet now I must confess, that duty done, my thoughts and wishes bend again towards France and bow them to your gracious leave and pardon."

Aizawa raised his eyebrows, "Have you your father's leave? What says Watari?"

Watari sighed regretfully and took a single step forward to be closer to Aizawa as he spoke, "He hath, my lord, wrung from me my slow leave by laborsome petition, and at last upon his will I sealed my hard consent. I do beseech you give him leave to go."

Aizawa smiled in a friendly manner, "Take thy fair hour, Beyond Birthday. Time will be thine, and thy best graces spend it at thy will. But now, my cousin Light, and my son-"

Light harshly uttered his first words since him came to this party, "A little more than kin, and less than kind!"

Aizawa shook his head at Light's behavior, "How is it that the clouds still hang on you?"

"Not so, my lord. I am too much in the sun." Light retorted. Aizawa pretended to look slightly appalled, but in all truth he was not. Aizawa had predicted that Light would say something like that.

Sachiko said in her most soothing tone as an attempt to comfort her son Light, "Good Light, cast thy nighted color off, and let thine eye look like a friend on Denmark. Do not forever with thy vailed lids seek for thy noble father in the dust. Thou know'st 'tis common; all that lives must die, passing though nature to eternity."

Light had to agree with his mother, "Ay, madam, it is common."

Sachiko was perplexed, "If it be, why it seems so particular with thee?"

Light lectured, "Seems, madam? Nay, it is. I know not 'seems'. 'Tis not alone in my inky cloak, good mother, nor customary suits of solemn black, nor suspiration of forced breath, no, nor the fruitful river in the eye, nor the dejected havior of the visage, together with all forms, moods, shapes of grief, that can denote me truly. These indeed seem, for they are actions that a man might play, but I have that within which passes show; these but the trappings and suits of woe."

Aizawa ambled over and threw an arm around the very unwilling Light, "'Tis sweet and commendable in your nature, Light, to give these mourning duties to your father, but you must know that your father lost a father, that father lost, lost his, and the survivor bound in final obligation for some term to do obsequious sorrow. But to persever in obstinate condolement is a course of impious stubbornness. 'Tis unmanly grief. It shows a will most incorrect to heaven, a heart unfortified, a mind impatient, an understanding simple and unschooled. For what we know must be and is as common as any of the most vulgar thing to sense, why should we in our peevish opposition take it to heart? Fie, 'tis a fault to heaven, a fault against the dead, a fault to nature, to reason most absurd, whose common theme is death of fathers, and who still hath cried, from the first corpse till he that died today, 'This must be so.'" Light had finally managed to get Aizawa's arm off of him.

Aizawa was not discouraged and continued on strongly, "We pray you throw to earth this unprevailing woe, and think of us as a father, for let the world take note you are the most immediate to our throne, and with no less nobility of love than that which dearest father bears his son do I impact toward you. For your intent in going back to school in Wittenburg, it is most retrograde to our desire, and we beseech you, bend you to remain here in the cheer and comfort of our eye, our chiefest courtier, cousin, and our son." The room burst into cheering once Aizawa had finished his heartfelt ramble. A heartfelt ramble that Light completely and utterly disregarded.

Sachiko decided to add to what Aizawa had said once the applause finally died down, "Let not thy mother lose her prayers, Light. I pray thee stay with us, go not to Wittenburg."

Light reluctantly submitted to his mother's orders, "I shall in all my best obey you, madam."

Aizawa spoke confidently, "Why, 'tis a loving and fair reply. Be as ourself in Denmark. Madam, come. This gentle and unforced accord of Light sits smiling to my heart, in grace whereof no jocund health that Denmark drinks today, but the great cannon to the clouds shall tell, and the king's rouse the heaven shall bruit again, respeaking early thunder. Come away." As the new king began towards the door his entire court followed him out with much pushing and shoving so the the entire crowd would be able to make it through the door in a convenient amount of time. Everyone except for Light. Once everyone was gone Light found himself completely alone.

Light had always had this strange habit of talking to himself when he was all by himself, "O that this too too sullied flesh would melt, thaw, and resolve itself into a dew, or that the everlasting had not his canon 'gainst self-slaughter. O God, God, how weary, stale, flat, and unprofitable seem to me all the uses of this world! Fie on't, ah, fie, 'tis an unweeded garden that grows to seed. Things rank and gross in nature possess it merely."

The way Light understood things Aizawa would be perfectly willing to let this natural mourning evolve into a deafening depression go on until Light desired sweet suicide. There were only three reasons why Aizawa would not do that. The first reason is that the people of Denmark would notice. Their beloved prince would be behaving less cheerily than usual and the king would not be doing anything about it. The people would be outraged. They might even harm Aizawa. After all the citizens must love the true prince over the imposter of a king. That would only be natural. The second reason is that Sachiko would worry. Aizawa cannot have Sachiko be worried about her own son. That would totally ruin their alone time together in bed. The final reason is that without Light, Aizawa would have no successor to the throne. Well, there was always Near, but nobody in all of Denmark wanted Near anywhere near that throne. Aizawa needed Light.

Although Light can already see the appeal of suicide anyway. This world was rotten. Terrible things happening left and right. The terrible sins of rape, murder, betrayal, incest, and theft were common place. Common place. That fact pissed Light off to no end. The worst people came out the richest and best fed, while the best people never made enough money to keep themselves alive. Often it occurred to Light that this plane was not worthy of him. The seductive idea of putting an end to his own life had occurred to Light more times than he could count since he had returned to Denmark. Even if all his death would really accomplish is ruining Aizawa's life it would be worth it.

"That should it come to this: but two months dead, nay, not so much, not two, so excellent a king, that was to this Hyperion to a satyr, so loving to my mother that he might not beteem the winds of heaven visit her face too roughly. Heaven and earth, must I remember? Why, she would hang on him as if increase of appetite had grown by what it fed on; and yet within a month… let me not think on't; frailty, thy name is woman… a little month… or ere those shoes were old with which she followed my poor father's body like Niobe, all tears, why, she… O God, a beast that wants discourse of reason would have mourned longer… married with my uncle, my father's brother, but no more like my father than I to Hercules. Within a month, ere the salt of most unrighteous tears had left the flushing in her galled eyes, she married. O, most wicked speed, to post with such dexterity to incestuous sheets! It is not, nor it cannot come to good. But break my heart for I must hold my tongue." Light announced.

Light remembers his late father, Soichiro, vividly. Soichiro was a fair king who knew the true meaning of justice. Light remembers how his parents felt about each other. Sachiko cherished Soichiro with all of her heart. The couple used to do things like hold hands under the dinner table and giggle like young children or kiss each other on the forehead at random moments. Light used to only know one thing for certain, and that was that his parents were head over heels in love.

But now that might have all been a humongous lie. Soichiro definitely adored Sachiko, but did she feel the same. She did not. She could not of. After all, she did not follow the grieving protocol one bit. The custom is that a widow shall be in mourning for two years or longer and shall not enter society for twelve months or longer. She only mourned for two months, but those days could not really be called mourning. They could be called getting to know Aizawa better. She was out in society this moment. Parties were a part of society, and every wedding must have a party.

If Sachiko had married someone other than Aizawa, Light would still be upset, but not to this degree. Aizawa and Soichiro were brothers and that makes Aizawa Sachiko's brother too. This marriage was built on disgusting brother sister incest. How could the pastor live with himself after endorsing such a sin by marrying them? Now two siblings share a bed to do unspeakable things on top of, and that was just not right. Sometimes Light is not one hundred percent sure what he is more upset about: his father's death or his mother's wedding.

Light did not care about or particularly notice incest until recently. When he was away for a semester in Wittenburg Light learned all of these rules about what was acceptable in society and what was not. He was completely mortified at the act that he had never learned any of these rules, but he was a fast learner. To name a random couple of the things he was educated about along with his academics: who gets invited where and how long a widowhood should last. But the things he had pounded into his skull the true meaning of the term taboo. He became very informed about the horrors of brothers that lustfully explore their younger, teenaged sister's womanhood with their clever tongues and nimble fingers. The horrors of men that grew painfully aroused to the point it became intolerable at the sight of other men. The horrors of the individuals who touch themselves in ways that only a husband and wife together are supposed to touch.

When Light returned to Denmark he felt alienated when he observed that all of these rules of wrong and right were being ignored like one tiny mistake in a huge and glamorous artwork would be ignored. The way Beyond Birthday treats his little sister L used to be not a big deal, but now every time he saw Beyond Birthday wink at her Light felt like puking his lungs out. Light would see two men holding hands as they strolled through the forest and realize that their relationship went far deeper down and was much more sinful than a simple friendship. People his age would excuse themselves from whatever they were doing and say that they had something else to do real quickly, and Light would instantly know. What truly frustrated Light was that it seemed that nobody else in all of Denmark felt the same way, so Light could not say or really do anything about it.

Matsuda, Demegawa, and George halted Light's inner monologue as they rapidly rushed into the room. Matsuda bowed, "Hail to your lordship!" Demegawa and George decided to follow Matsuda's example and bowed a few seconds later.

Light genuinely grinned, "I am glad to see you as well. Matsuda… or I do forget myself."

"The same, my lord, and your poor servant ever." Matsuda replied.

Light laughed lightheartedly, "Sir, my good friend, I'll change that name with you. And what make you from Wittenburg, Matsuda? Demegawa." Light had not noticed anyone but his school friend Matsuda enter the room and was now mentally scolding himself over it.

Demegawa jested, "My good lord!"

"I am very glad to see you." Light partially lied. He had never really cared very much about Demegawa, but he did not hate the guy.

Light politely turned towards George, "Good even, sir." George answered Light's greeting with a smile and a nod of the head.

Light refocused all of his attention back to Matsuda now that he had gone through the formalities of interacting with the other people present, "But what, in faith, make you from Wittenburg?"

Matsuda proclaimed, "A truant disposition, good my lord."

Light was highly skeptical of Matsuda's claim, "I would not hear your enemy say so, nor shall you do my ear that violence to make it truster of your own report against yourself. I know you are no truant. But what is your affair in Elsinore? We'll teach you to drink deep ere you depart."

Matsuda hesitated, "My lord, I came to see you father's funeral."

Light scoffed, "I prithee do not mock me, fellow student. I think it was to see my mother's wedding."

Matsuda gulped, "Indeed, my lord, it followed hard upon."

Light snapped at the poor and unfortunate boy, "Thrift, thrift, Matsuda. The funeral baked meats… did coldly furnish forth the marriage tables. Would I had met my dearest foe in heaven or would I had seen that day, Matsuda! My father, methinks I see my father."

Matsuda's optimistic chestnut brown eyes widened, "Where, my lord?"

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes and explained, "In my mind's eye, Matsuda." Light had assumed Matsuda was smarter than that, but Matsuda had always been quite the idiot.

"I saw him once. 'A was a goodly king." Matsuda said in a daze.

Light related somberly, "'A was a man, take him for all in all, I shall not look upon his like again."

Matsuda decided it was time to confess before Light ruined his mood, "My lord, I think I saw him yesternight."

Light did not understand what Matsuda was implying for once, "Saw? Who?"

Matsuda elaborated for the young prince, "My lord, the king your father."

Light could not believe his sometimes unreliable ears, "The king my father?"

"Season your admiration for a while with an attent ear till I may deliver upon the witness of these gentlemen this marvel to you." Matsuda offered.

Light was elated to listen to Matsuda's story, "For God's love let me hear!"

Matsuda began to tell the true tale, "Two nights together had these gentlemen, Demegawa and George, on their watch in the dead waste and middle of the night been thus encountered. A figure like your father, armed at point exactly, cap-a-pe, appears before them, and with solemn march goes slow and stately by them. Thrice he walked by their oppressed and fear-surprised eyes, within his truncheon's length, whilst they, distilled almost to jelly with the act of fear, stand dumb and speak not to him. This to me in dreadful secrecy impart they did, and I with them the third night kept the watch, where, as they had delivered, both in time, form of the thing, each word made true and good, the apparition comes. I knew your father. These hands are not more like."

The prince was highly entertained by the scholar's story, "But where was this?"

"My lord, upon the platform where we watched." Matsuda answered.

Light rested his chin upon one hand, "Did you not speak to it?"

Matsuda responded, "My lord, I did; but answer made it none. Yet once methought it lifted up it head and did and did address itself to motion like as it would speak: but even then the morning cock crew loud, and at the sound it shrunk in haste away and vanished from our sight."

Light was silent for a few moments, "'Tis very strange."

Matsuda became afraid that Light believed he was a liar, "As I do live, my honored lord, 'tis true, and we did think it writ down in our duty to let you know of it."

Light did not need that reassurance and nodded, "Indeed, indeed, sirs, but this troubles me. Hold you the watch tonight?"

"We do, my lord." Demegawa confirmed.

Light tilted his head, "Armed, say you?"

"Armed, my lord." George confirmed.

Light had an entire slew of questions his curious mind needed to be answered, "From top to toe?"

"My lord, from head to foot." Matsuda confirmed.

"Then you saw not his face." Light reasoned.

Matsuda contradicted the prince, "O, yes, my lord. He wore his beaver up."

Light perked up ever so slightly, "What, looked he frowningly?"

Matsuda bit his lip as he attempted to remember, "A countenance more in sorrow than in anger."

Light wanted a more detailed description of his father's ghost, "Pale or red?"

Matsuda provided said details, "Nay, very pale."

"And fixed his eyes upon you?" Light inquired.

"Most constantly." Matsuda publicized.

Light said in a tone of wonder, "I would I had been there."

Matsuda smiled, "It would have much amazed you."

Light already knew that. It even amazed him now, "Very like, very like. Stayed it long?"

Matsuda did the numbers in his head, "While one with moderate haste might tell a hundred."

Demegawa and George looked at Matsuda and said unanimously, "Longer, longer."

Matsuda did not agree with his coworkers, "Not when I saw't."

Light continued his questions, "His beard was grizzled, no?"

Matsuda shrugged, "It was as I have seen it in his life, a sable silvered."

Light had made his decision, "I will watch tonight. Perchance 'twill walk again."

Matsuda encouraged the prince's noble decision, "I warr'nt it will."

Light made his plans audible, "If it assume my noble father's person, I'll speak to it though hell itself should gape and bid me hold my peace. I pray you all, if you have hitherto concealed this sight, let it be tenable in your silence still, and whatsomever else shall hap tonight, give it an understanding but no tongue; I will requite your loves. So fare you well. Upon the platform 'twixt eleven and twelve I'll visit you."

The trio respectably spoke in perfect unison as they bowed to their beloved prince Light, "Our duty to your honor."

"Your loves, as mine to you. Farewell." Light said as polite dismissal. The trio rushed out the doors the same way they had come.

Light began speaking to himself again, "My father's spirit… in arms? All is not well. I doubt some foul play. Would the night were come! Till then sit still, my soul. Foul deeds will rise, though all the earth o'erwhelm them, to men's eyes." Light would never say it out loud, but he could not wait to see the ghost of his late father.

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! You actually read to the end! Someone actually reads this! You deserve a goddamn medal and a cookie my friend. I am sorry about my atrocious writing during this chapter and I commend you for putting up with it. Any comments, questions, concerns, and/or criticism? Please say so in the reviews.**


End file.
